


The Kiss Cam

by mischiefunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Post-War, Quidditch, Realization, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefunicorn/pseuds/mischiefunicorn
Summary: Inspiried by a tumblrpost about a kiss cam at Quidditch.





	The Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unstoppablebookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstoppablebookworm/gifts).



The last year of Hogwarts is coming to an end for the few students whose last year got interrupted by the war. Most of them came back for the extra eight year the new Headmastress McGonagall invited them to with a neat handwritten letter. The war left scars on all of them but they were determined to not let that get in their way to life. They had to live on, to make the wizarding world united so none of the deaths would be in vain. Many things were different now. The castle was still partly in ruins and the surroundings were full of scattered bit and pieces of just about everything that once was whole and majestetic. The castles current state forces a few changes on the faculty and students. All those who came back for the eight year share their acommodations. The common room is small and the dorms are even smaller. At the beginning it is hard for them to adjust to the tight livingspace but after awhile it only brings the class closer. 

Other dorms are also destroyed and all students have to adjust to new living areas. They have changed it up a bit and even if you are still sorted into your own house, the division is not as clear as before. As an effort to bring the students closer to one an other and to cherish and respect their differences they have all the dorms mixed up and all the classes too. And despite the initial shock of the students this whole uniting the school has worked out fine. New classes have also been introduced to the school, with a clear focus on more mundane things like arts and crafts, fysical education and a few muggle subjects like math, fysics and history. You can choose what intrests you and build your own education plan according to your choices. Different treats are more appriciated and all students are wiewed as individuals.

Even if it hasn't even been a whole year after the war all are healing and looking forward. What was is left in the past. But never forgotten. What was left of the bridge has been turned in to a memorial site for all those we lost in battle. And even if it's kind of just a pile of stone the most beautiful flowers bloom in the cracks and during the first spring after it fills everyone with hope of a better time.

Even the whole wizrding community has come together to change their ways of looking at the world. More and more programs and political bonds have been reincarnated and all kind of different events are planned to unite the wizards and witches all around the world. The schools have opened up their doors to students from all over and different friend-school projects and exchange programs are founded to combine the young to one unity. 

The one event that has been the most expected is the big Quidditch tournament. Taking place at the first weekend of the summer all the worlds schools best teams are invited to the surroundings of Hogwarts to participate in the Northern Quiddith Cup. A few semi-pro teams with young enough players will also attend. Hogwarts has been preparing for months, turning the surroundings of the castle to a willage with accomodation for all the players, their families and fans of Quidditch from all over the globe. They have built a few more playing fields to get the cup played in a reasonable time. This whole spectacle reminds very much of the Olympics, Super Bowl or the Icehockey Worldcup. 

Many aspects of these huge muggle sport events are also included in the Quidditch cup, like the halftime shows, cheerleaders and team mascots. Most ofcourse are made with magic but a few are put together the traditional muggle way, as part of the muggle study classes. For example Hogwarts has its own Cheerleding Squad. AS has a few other schools. And what the students maybe waited for the most, the legendary kiss cam. They had been watching enough of american football to know exactly what the kiss cam was, and all was waiting eagerly to see what the camera would bring out in their classmates. After all they're normal teenagers in Highschool. As a cherry on the top of the cake the camera is magically altered to seek out the persons with most chemistry. So you can only expect to get a huge amount of couples from the cup. There will also be big feasts in the willage like street festivals. The muggle history class has been organizing them for weeks. The Cup has even brought other muggle devices to the wizard world, the television has made its appearance and all the restaurants and such around the world has a big screen so they who can't be there on the spot still has a chance to see the cup. It has been a huge investment for the halfly still in ruins school, but it has brought so much positivity to the whole community of wizards that they wanted to do it. Everything is mostly done by students getting e fair amount of extra credit for their input. The Cup has gotten so much attention in the media the Board of Quidditch decided to have the annual Pro league right after the Cup at the same place. So as you can imagine Hogwarts is quite much freaking out getting everything ready for the big events. 

As the Cup is drawing closer Hogwarts Quidditch teams has to decide who will play at the cup. The time is limited so only two teams per school is allowed to play. After successfull drafts they manage to narrow it down to the best players and in the end getting two great teams together. Even if the teachers tried to get the teams as equal as possible they still ended up with one "gryffindor" and one "slytherin" team. And naturally Harry Potter played the seeker on the Gryffindor team and Draco Malfoy respectevly playded seeker on the Slytherin team. And boy were they exited about that. For a few fleeting moments nothing had changed. Exept that everything had changed. 

Dracos life had surely taken a turn after the war. The fact that he played such a big role at the end showing the world were his loyalty truly lied was lifechanging. At the trials when his father were sentenced to prison he and his mother were cleared of all charges and their name was reinstated to its former glory, Draco was able to break free from the shadows of his fathers actions. No one expected him to behave a certain way anymore and he had nothing to live up for. It had made such a huge difference for him personally, and he bloomed in a way no one could ever have seen coming. It surely was a shock to all the other students to notice how soft and kind Draco really was. He came out as gay after the christmas break, and even if the majority wasn't exactly surprised, it still was quite big news. Seamus and Dean were already out and together and Draco found an ally in them. They became close and the school jokingly called them "the rainbow trio". Some ofcourse were a bit sceptical to Dracos 180 turn of character but it was soon forgotten. They all needed to heal and what better way to start than to forgive those who deserved it. Even if Draco could never get rid of the Dark mark, he found the muggle way of tattoos and got it surrounded by beautiful flowers in all the different colours. He planned on expanding it to a full sleeve after the Quidditch cup. 

Harry on the other hand had a bit more difficulties to get his life straight after the war. All thought he was a hero but he didn't see himself as adequit to the title after, in his opinion, causing so many unnecessary deaths. And he had troubles sleeping. Slowly but surely he was healing, and during the spring he could almost sleep whole nights. Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys played a huge role in his process to come to terms with his hole past. With all the new changes in the community Harry started to go to therapy and it had hepled him more than he could ever have imagined. But the war didn't stop affecting his life when it was over. The few months after continued to bring him sorrow and heartbrak as his coping with everything ended what he had with Ginny. He constantly pushed her away trying to protect her but it only drew a bigger wedge between them until one day she told him she had had enough. Harry was initially devastated but soon realised they were never meant to be. Harry had already been emotionally broken and the war just broke him further. He had no idea what anything was and how he should react. All his life was just surviving and he shut all his emotion out. It resulted in afew outbursts but with the support of his family and friends he slowly started to understand his feelings and identify them. He struggled with his sexual identity and was confused all the time but slowly that was also becoming clear to him. 

The other student slowly mend their wounds and all deal with their sorrows in different ways. Hogwarts invest much time and power in helping the students cope and after the dark winter months a fresh start as the spring brings all back to life is senced troughout the school. The green colours that paint the surroundings and all the flowers blooming, the nature waking up and the animals returning to the grounds make a big difference and air feels clean again. A lot is till to be dealt with but alot has been left behind. This Northern Quidditch Cup is the first big step towards a new life for many. Its the first big thing all have been working towards together and something they all have been waiting for eagerly. And so the cup starts. 

At the beginning of the festivities a big memorial is being held and the first cup is to honour all that gave their life to let other live theirs. All the names of the fallen are attached to lanterns and in the evening before the games all the lanterns are being released to rise up to the heavens in a beautiful ceremony. It is a concrete way to let go. Just what the whole world needed. The turnover of players and guest are huge and the willage they built is filled to the brim. The mood is light and happy after the ceremony. The next day the first match is played between two guest schools. 

The first two days go by fast and the whole cup is a success. The stadions are packed with cheering crowds. The players play their best matches ever and they are always almost a tide. Its mere points between the teams and more than often they just call it off. After the first match they decide on a time limit of two hours maximum to not let the cup get out of hand. Everything is goining smoothly and all are taken aback by how goodly everything is organized. The cheerleaders is a huge thing and almost all the other schools start their own cheerleading squads. The other thing that really almost steals the whole show is the kiss cam. The camera is seeking out the couples with most chemistry and a record amount of couples get together thanks to the camera. All the obvious crushes get thrown out in the public and all the shy students find their courage to ask the other out. The whole willage buzzes with young love and even the adults get their share of the kiss cam. The camera is groundbraking as it is, since it does not censor anything. To the device love is love. It starts to change the opinions and athmospere at the wizarding world as ore and more same sex couples start to pop up. Two Beautiful teachers from Beauxbatons get the courage to start dating openly. It is liberating to see so many same sex couples having the courage to be openly themselves. And surprising most it is quite many who come out during the Cup. So the kiss cam is a really good idea on so many fronts. The whole cup is a success regarding many things in the community. 

The third day the Hogwarts teams play against eachother. Finally, all the players think, the last weeks before has been exhausting with so much more practicing. And finally they get to be on the field for real. Harry and Draco have been at eachother throats all week and they are all frustrated with the thick air around them.  
Its nothing new though, they have been circling around eachother pushing and pulling and driving eachother insane. They circle around eachother even worse than before the war but both are maybe too scarred or too afraid to loose whatever truce they have made. It has became this weird cat and mouse game and both are confused about what it means to themselves or the other. All the back and forth, clearly emotions about the other but they range from the usual hate to anger and even something similar to arousal? Could it be? They are both so confused and frustrated with the situation just circling around the same circles that make them eventually explode to eachother every once in awhile. The other students have put up betting pools how long its gonna be until they explode again.

Harry knows Draco is gay and is not sure how that makes him feel. Does it make him feel anything at all? Why is life so hard? Why is emotions so hard? All the wondering and pondering does funny stuff to Harrys insides and as the days go by he is more and more tied in knots. Until it alls become too much and they end up exploding, usually in fistfights. The fights never really get that fysical, a few punches are thrown and they both storm off screaming at eachother. All the practice during the last week has had the both boys more wind up than ever and after the last explosion three weeks ago they have been building up more tension than usually. all the other students are eager to see the match but at the same time they are extremely afraid of what will happen when you put the two boys against eachother in a game that rises the adrenaline levels high. And with the kiss cam looming in the back some are more than afraid of what will happen. Because all the riling eachother up could totally be read as chemistry couldn't it?  
So the day dawns and it has been all fun and games until Harry and Draco get on the field.

After a very fast and actionfilled first half of the match Harry and Draco are both riled up with so mutch pentup confusion and emotion that manifests in sexual frustration and all of that teenage emotional drama that just makes them walk in circles and let out a low guttral growl. They look like animals about to kill eachother. Luckily the halftime show ends to loud cheers and applauses and the match resumes before they lash out on eachother. They fly around the field until the whistle blows the signal to the other half to start. The kiss cam gets it own game on and after pairing a few students in the crowd Harry and Draco swish by the device in the air and it zaps with algorithms calculating and it finds a new chemistry peak higher than any ever before. Obviously the kiss cam starts to film them. The boys are so into the game they dont even notice the gasps in the crowd and after the initial shock of everyone a roar of screaming and applauses distract all the players. The game halts and everyone just looks at Harry and Draco who slow down and realise whats happening. They fly side by side but halts as they simultainiously notices the huge screen with their faces on and pink hearts all around them. 

They look at echother and knowing how the camera works they have no idea what to do. They stare at eachother and are so confused, they both see the fire in eachothers eyes but can it really be? Could all this circling be something other than their old never ending rivarly? Could Draco really be into Harry? Would Harry actually want that? They stare at eachother for what seems an eternity.

Draco who has come such a long way after the war and has come to terms with his sexuality sooner than Harry just thinks "well fuck this" and slowly floats closer to Harry. He looks him in the eyes and stupidly oblivious as Harry is he just stares at Draco not following what is happenin right before his eyes. Draco smirks, whisper "scared potter" and when he sees a flash of something in Harrys eyes he grabs him by the collar of his uniform and drags him against his chest and crashes their mouths together. 

Its rough, wet, messy and oh so good. The crowd cheers so loudly most of them thinks they're going deaf by all the hollering. When the boys break apart afer what seems like a lifetime and Harry finally realises what just happened he looks at Draco who smiles softly at him and still holds his collar. He cant belive his eyes or lips or anything and actually forgets how to breathe causing him to get all dizzy and he faints which makes him fucking falls off his broom. Talk about falling in love. Concretely falling.

The crowd gasp off shock and someone screams a high shrill scream but Draco is faster than lightning, holding Harry by his collar and swings them around with his broom so he catches Harry in his arms, and holds him bridal style. Harry quickly gains concuiousness and is like what the hell, looks down and sees his broom on he grond and everyone staring at them with their mouths open.  
-What the hell happened? he asks and Draco chuckles and lost for words that would be enough he just kisses him again. This time Harry just ignores all the doubts and what ifs and lets go of everything ever holding him back, melts into the kiss and puts his hands around Dracos neck. The kiss cam hasn't left their faces and the crowd cheers once again deafingly loud. 

After a few minutes that feels like a lifetime, the referee whistles and orders the game to continue. Harry and Draco can't care less about the game anymore but they fly around the field together almost looking for the snitch. They never find it and the game is over when there is a tide and the team captains decide this is enough, the game has been so intese on so many levels that averyone is just exhausted. The crowd cheers and slowly empties the bleechers to get to the willage and the special feast organized this evening beacause the first round of matches are played. 

The players get to the showers and no one, I mean no one, is surprised when neither Harry or Draco is nowhere to be seen. The feast starts and all of the players and crowd is enjoying themselves. 

In the meantime Harry and Draco have sneaked out to get in the prefects bathroom to shower together. Away from all the eyes and questions and everything just to be together finally. They realise so much and Harry can't belive how ignorant he has been. All the attention Draco ever gave him, all the bickering and teasing has actually been weird flirting since he can remember. And his own feelings has not been as black and white as he thought. All the burning sensations Draco had put in the pit of his stomach wasn't hate or even dislike, it was attraction, lust even. A yearning so primal and basic instinct that Harry couldn't place it. His messed up childhood robbed him of the knowledge of basic feelings and had him work hard to realise stuff that came naturally to others. How Draco could wait for Harry to get his signals for like five years was beyond his reason. Maybe Draco truly loved him, for real, with all his heart. Thats all Harry really wanted. Unconditional love. 

Harry tells Draco all his mixed up thoughts and after reassuring him he has it right and that Draco do love him they confess their undying love for eachother and get all sappy and emotional. After getting the most of the sweat and feelings off their chest they just cant keep all the pent up frustration in them and lash out kissing hungrily eachother. 

Their hands roam on the others body and they just cant keep away from eachother. They grab and push and pull and moan. The last and most strong of their explosions uptil this moment happens then, but not in a fistfight as usual but something entirely different kind of fysical. 

Harry kiss Draco like his life depends on it and at this point maybe it does. Everything seems to have purpose now when Harry feels the firm hotness of another body pushed against his skin. Another heart beating in the same rythm as his. Steady and faster as they reach new levels of bodily pleasure. The water is already running cold but they ignore it and at some point the shower gets turned off. Draco lays Harry down on his back against the tiles and as he clearly has more experience in this he easily takes the lead. Harry hasn't been able to think straight for what feels like forever and just goes along with what Draco guides him towards. Draco keep asking him if it's good and how Harry feels but all he can answer is sighs or moans. Luckily Harrys body took over the control and Draco just follows how he reacts to his touches. Draco straddles Harry and kisses him deeply and softly. Harry moans deep from his throat and Draco gets a bit more bold. He kiss Harry deeper, hungrier, harder. He continues to his cheek, ear and then neck. He sucks the skin on his collarbone until it turns red and Harry squirms under him. He bucks up a little. Draco feels his hot and hard throbbing member against his inner thing and slowly nibs at Harrys nipple. He bucks even harder and grind against Draco. He continues with the other nipple and as Harry grinds even harder against him he can feel his lust pool at the bottom of his stomach. His own dick twitches with anticipation and Draco asks Harry if he wants to take the next step. He moans and grinds up against Draco but he needs more confirmation than that.  
-Do you want me to ride you? Is whisperd with a low dark and raspy voice as he nibs his ear. A long moan all the way from the gut should be enough but Draco wants to be sure. That he doesnt brake this when it still feels so new and fragile.  
-God yes! is finally stuttered as Draco asks a second time.  
Draco lubes them up like he has done before and straddles Harry again. And nothing could ever had prepared Harry for this. Not anything he had done with anyone else before, not any of the repressed wet dreams he had had, nothing. The sensation of a hot tightness around him that he could never explain even if there were e million more words in the vocabulary. Draco leaned forward and kissed him and Harry was already a trembling mess. He looked Draco in the eyes and saw everything he could ever imagine in the icy bluish grey eyes with a hazy look, like there was a fog. Then Draco moved a bit, thrusted his hips and even if Harry tried to fight it he fell in a black hole. He felt Draco move again, harder, faster and nothing but fireworks was dancing before Harrys eyes. Draco thrusted his hips with a steady beat and Harry was slowly teared apart. String by string Draco cut him loose, freed him from all his bounds. Harry had no idea how long they were like that. He felt Dracos movements getting faster, more uneven, and a scorching hotness around him, pooling at his groin. A few more thrust and Harry broke apart plunging into the depths of bright colors flashing before his eyes. A trembling on him and the sensation of a hot wetness on his stomach told him enough about the state of the other body around him. Draco crashed on him and Harry put his arms around him squeezing hard. He could feel the heavy breathing and the heaving of his upper body against his. He had no idea of how long they laid there just basking in the aftermath of what must have been making love. Thats how it felt at least. Like love. Hot and tight and outherworldly. He had never felt anything like this and wanted more. Of everything. He wanted to give the same to Draco. To be like this, as one, for the rest of their lives. As long as he breathed. 

Draco shivered a bit and rose to sit on Harry. He looke down at him and their gaze met. Draco drowned in the emerald green eyes and just loved how they looked in this post bliss state. He felt happy and a bit proud to have had such an impact on the other boy. He kissed him softly and with meaning. He decided this was all he was ever gonna do, kiss him, all the time, everyday, always. 

He slowly let his lips go and stood up and dragged Harry up with him. They had to lean on eachother not to crash down again. After hugging eachother they got back in the shower and let the a bit too chilly water rinse them clean. They kissed in the shower until theyre lipes were blue and toes numb of the cold water. They got out of the shower and wrapped eachother in the warm fluffy towels that appeared as they turned of the shower. after drying themselves they put on the clothes that appeared to them and funnily enough it was matching soft sweaters and loose sweatpants. The Hogwarts cresent was embroided on both, like the school took credit in the new couple. 

They leave the bathroom and join eachother at the feast, walking to the long table where their friends sit. They hold hands the whole way and can't stop smiling widely, not needing to hide anything. All their friends cheer when they sit down and they eat holding hands under the table the whole time. Harrys nape of the neck has a visible mark that is turning a darker purple as they eat but no one comments on that. The feast goes on lightly with the spirits high, a new leaf is turned in everybodies lives and everyone feel happy, at home. The night falls and only when it gets dark they leave for their dorms. The visitors make their ways to their rooms and the willage quiet down.

They walk up to the castle together and all yawn in turns. With smiles on their faces they all climb up in their respective beds. All but Draco who climbs into Harrys bed. They hug eachother tightly and Draco kisses Harry soflty all over his face. The last kiss lingers on and their lips seem to never be really apart. The dorm quiet down and soon all they hear is soft breathing and a few snores now and then. Draco look in Harrys eyes. Kisses him and smiles at him.  
-I love you. Harry smiles and kiss him back.  
-I love you too. Always.  
They soundly fall asleep in eachothers arms, finally happy and whole. Harry doesn't have any nightmares that night. He is at peace, at home. 

Who could have guessed a simple muggle camera with a little touch of magic could be what they needed to see the truth right before them?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I have seen the post on tumblr about the kiss cam  
> a few times, and when unstoppablebookworm asked me to  
> fic it what choice did I have?  
> A quick drabble all written this evening, all messing up is my  
> own doing.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Cheers mate!


End file.
